Md/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 11. August 2014) folgende Kapitel, von denen sich manche als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1. Einleitung' Anf. (S. 6-7): Seite 6 ::*1.1. Epidemiologie der Erkrankungen von Dialysepatienten Anf. (S. 7-8): Seiten 7, 8 – vollständig :::*1.1.1. Koronare Herzkrankheit (S. 8-12): Seiten 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 – vollständig :::*1.1.2. Erworbene Herzklappenveränderungen (S. 12-13): Seiten 12, 13 – vollständig :::*1.1.3. Weitere kardio-vaskulären Erkrankungen (S. 13-17): Seiten 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 – vollständig :::*1.1.4. Diabetes und weitere Erkrankungen (S. 17-19): Seiten 18, 19 – vollständig ::*1.2. Multiorganversagen und kardiopulmonaler Bypass (S. 19-24): Seiten 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 – vollständig ::*1.3. Perioperative Medikation (S. 24-25): Seiten 24, 25 – vollständig ::*1.4. Fragestellung der Arbeit (S. 25-26): Seite 26 :*'2. Methodik' ::*2.1. Datenerhebung und Anamnese (S. 27-28): Seite 27 ::*2.2. Datenmanagement (S. 28-29): Seite 29 ::*2.3. Statistik (S. 29-30): Seite 29 :*'3. Ergebnisse' ::*3.3. Perioperative Daten :::*3.3.1. Operationstyp (S. 37): Seite 37 :::*3.3.6. Anzahl der Koronarbypässe (S. 40): Seite 40 – (Text) :::*3.3.7. Laborparameter und Medikation (S. 40): Seite 40 – vollständig :*'4. Diskussion' Anf. (S. 45): Seite 45 ::*4.1. Koronaroperation (S. 45-50): Seiten 45, 46, 50 ::*4.2. Herzklappenoperation (S. 51-54): Seiten 51, 52, 53, 54. *Während viele Textübereinstimmungen sehr großflächig sind, gibt es auch Passagen, die sich aus kurzen Textbausteinen anderer Quellen zusammensetzen. So fügen sich etwa auf den Seiten 12 und 13 wechselweise kurze "Bausteine" aus den Quellen Schneider (2003) und Schönitz-Krause (2002) zusammen, die in diesen Quellen jeweils dicht beieinander zu finden sind. Textanteile aus der Quelle Schneider (2003) finden sich in Md zudem doppelt wieder. Herausragende Quellen * Es gibt viele Parallelen zur Dissertation Ehler (2007), die der Fakultät bereits Jahre zuvor vorgelegt wurde und die in der untersuchten Dissertation keine Erwähnung findet. Da zwei der drei Gutachter bei beiden Arbeiten dieselben waren, haben ihnen die inhaltlichen Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Quelle Ehler (2007) und die fehlende Bezugnahme darauf leicht auffallen können. Z.B. hätten Ergänzungen, Neuerkenntnisse sowie mögliche Unterschiede in den Schlussfolgerungen im Vergleich zu Ehler (2007) herausgestellt werden können. **Inhaltsgleiche Ausführungen zum Datenmaterial, zur Durchführung und zur Methodik mag man unproblematisch finden. Solche Parallelen mögen aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht nicht nur ihre Berechtigung haben, sondern sogar notwendig sein. Kritisiert werden kann dabei jedoch der fehlende Verweis auf die Quelle der Ausführungen, wenn dadurch der Eindruck einer vermeintlich eigenständig entwickelten Vorgehensweise entstehen kann und die Formulierungen detailliert und großflächig übernommen sind. Beispiele: ***Fragment 026 01 ***Fragment 027 01 ***Fragment 029 01. **Kritischer mag man es sehen, wenn sich auch gleiche Auswertungen im Kapitel „Ergebnisse“ wiederfinden und sich Diskussionsinhalte wiederholen, ohne dass auf diese Parallelen zur Quelle Ehler (2007) hingewiesen wird und derartige Parallelen auch nicht vermutet werden könnten. Beispiele: ***Fragment 037 03 ***Fragment 037 13 (inkl. einiger abweichender Angaben) ***Fragment 040 02 ***Fragment 045 09 ***Fragment 046 01 ***Fragment 050 01 ***Fragment 050 22 ***Fragment 051 01 ***Fragment 051 20 ***Fragment 052 01. **Nach aktuellem Stand sind die Parallelen zu Ehler (2007) nur unvollständig dokumentiert und darin auch nicht vollumfänglich als "Plagiat" gewertet (siehe die Quellenansicht), gehen daher auch nur teilweise in die "Barcode"-Visualisierung ein. Bislang nicht dokumentiert sind u.a. auch übereinstimmende Tabelleninhalte. Einen groben Ersteindruck der wörtlichen Übereinstimmungen erhält man auch, indem man das Online-Textvergleichswerkzeug des Wikis verwendet: ***Man nehme die Dissertation (Download) und kopiere den gesamten Text in das rechte Fenster des Textvergleichtools. ***Dann nehme man die Quelle (Download), kopiere deren gesamten Text in das linke Fenster des Textvergleichtools, und drücke auf den "Text vergleichen!"-Knopf. (Zum genaueren Vergleich ggf. auch die „min. Länge einer Fundstelle“ auf den Wert „3“ reduzieren und erneut den "Text vergleichen!"-Knopf drücken). ***Unter den Fenstern erscheinen nun die Texte, die verglichen werden, wobei Gruppen identischer und aufeinander folgender Worte ab der eingestellten Länge farbig unterlegt sind. **Weiteres zu den Parallelen zu Ehler (2007) siehe unter Andere Beobachtungen. *Quantitativ herausragende Textübereinstimmungen gibt es auch mit den folgenden Quellen, die in der Dissertation Md ebenfalls ungenannt sind: **Schönitz-Krause (2002): Textübereinstimmungen auf den Seiten 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19. **Birnbaum (1998): Textübereinstimmungen auf den Seiten 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, nahezu durchgängig. **Mulac (2003): Textübereinstimmungen auf den Seiten 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, nahezu durchgängig. Andere Beobachtungen *Beide Dissertationen Md (2011) und Ehler (2007) basieren auf der Auswertung derselben „retrospektiven multizentrischen Studie“ unter Teilnahme des DHZB (Deutsches Herzzentrum Berlin). *Bei Ehler (2007) ist zur Durchführung der Studie nachzulesen: „Initiiert und geleitet wurde diese multizentrische Studie von der Klinik für Herzchirurgie Universitätsklinika Schleswig-Holstein, Campus Lübeck (Direktor: Prof. Dr. H.-H. Sievers, Studienleiter: Prof. Dr. med. Claus Bartels). Das retrospektive Studiendesign wurde in der Universität Lübeck erarbeitet .... Das Studiendesign folgte in enger Absprache mit dem begleitenden Statistiker Dr. D. R. Robinson, Department of Mathematics, School of Science and Technology, University of Sussex, Brighton, England. Die ausgefüllten CRF-Bögen (case record form) wurden an das Studienzentrum in Lübeck gesandt. Dort erfolgte eine Plausibilitätskontrolle der erfassten Daten. Datenkorrekturen wurden nach Prüfung durch die medizinische Dokumentarin Frau Schubert und dem Studienleiter nach erneuter Prüfung durch das jeweilige Zentrum vorgenommen. Weiterhin wurde in Lübeck zentral für alle Zentren die Dateneingabe vorgenommen und danach zur statistischen Analyse nach England gesandt. In allen Zentren erfolgte stichprobenweise eine Überprüfung der Korrektheit der Daten zwischen den CRF-Bögen und den vorliegenden Patientenakten. ... Um möglichst präzise, statistisch signifikante Aussagen diskutieren zu können, werden die Daten des Gesamtkollektivs hierfür verwendet. Dieses Vorgehen ist mit dem Leiter der multizentrischen Studie abgestimmt. ... Die Auswertung wurde durch einen Statistiker vorgenommen (Derek R. Robinson, DPhil, Department of Mathematics, School of Science and Technology, University of Sussex, England), der in die Planung der Studie und insbesondere der Datenerhebung involviert war. ... Die komplette statistische Analyse der Daten erfolgt durch den begleitenden Statistiker Dr. D. R. Robinson, Department of Mathematics, School of Science and Technology, University of Sussex, Brighton, England.“ *Die Dissertation Md gibt diese Beschreibungen teilweise wieder und benennt ebenfalls beteiligte Personen/Institutionen. Siehe dazu auch die teils wörtlichen Übereinstimmungen innerhalb der Danksagungen beider Dissertationen. In der auf Seite 3 enthaltenen und separat veröffentlichten Zusammenfassung verweist der Verfasser u.a. auf die Leitung der Studienbetreuung durch Dr. med. Thomas Krabatsch. Prof. Dr. med. Thomas Krabatsch ist sowohl in der Dissertation Md als auch schon bei Ehler (2007) als Erstgutachter aufgeführt. *Angesichts des Erhebungszeitraums der Studie (2002-2004, s.o.) und der Jahre zuvor abgeschlossenen Dissertation Ehler (2007) ist schwer vorstellbar, dass wesentliche Erkenntnisse aus der Studie bis zum Zeitpunkt der Promotion des Verfassers (2011) nicht auch anderweitig Eingang in die Fachliteratur gefunden haben: Die folgende in der Dissertation Md ungenannte Publikation, in der auch der Erstgutachter als Co-Autor gelistet ist, berichtet über die Ergebnisse der Studie: Bechtel et al.: "Cardiac Surgery in Patients on Dialysis: Decreased 30-Day Mortality, Unchanged Overall Survival", Ann Thorac Surg 2008;85:147–53 http://www.annalsthoracicsurgery.org/article/S0003-4975(07)01811-5/pdf. Laut einer Angabe in diesem Paper wurden die Datensätze der Studie unter folgendem Link der Wissenschaftsgemeinde bereits öffentlich zugänglich gemacht: http://www.herzchirurgie-luebeck.de/download/Datenblatt%20Dialyse-Studie.pdf. *Einen Hinweis auf einen Unterschied in der Motivation/Zielsetzung zur Arbeit Ehler (2007) liefert z.B. der Text in Fragment 026 01. Während dort bei Ehler (2007) von den "Determinanten der Langzeitüberlebensrate" die Rede ist, ist der dortige Text bei Md modifiziert zu "Determinanten der perioperativen Sterblichkeit" – in der Tat eine unterschiedliche Schwerpunktsetzung, die auch die Titel beider Dissertationen nahelegen. Der Verfasser ergänzt diesbezüglich auf Seite 27 (Kap. 2: Methodik) in seiner Beschreibung zur "Datenerhebung und Anamnese" (Kap. 2.1): "Ebenso wurden die postoperativen Ergebnisse nur erwähnt, wenn diese für die vorliegende Fragestellung relevant waren." Die Langzeitbetrachtung in der Arbeit Ehler (2007) hingegen beinhaltet (selbstverständlich) auch den als "perioperativ" definierten Zeitraum. Dieser Zeitraum ist in der Arbeit Ehler (2007) stellenweise ebenfalls explizit und separat in Betrachtung genommen. Auch das o.g. Paper (Bechtel et al. 2008) widmet sich den perioperativen Zusammenhängen bzw. dem 30-Tage-Zeitraum nach der OP. *Einige von übereinstimmenden Formulierungen und übereinstimmenden Ergebnissen geprägte Textstellen mögen durch Anwendung auf den unterschiedlichen Betrachtungszeitraum ("perioperativ" statt "long-term follow-up") inhaltlich dennoch eine andere Aussage als bei Ehler (2007) treffen. Beispiel: Fragment 041 01. *Auch in Fragment 040 07 stimmt der Text beispielsweise weitgehend überein. Die bei Ehler (2007) befindlichen Begriffe "long time survival", "Langzeitüberlebensrate" und "Langzeitüberleben" werden im dort dargestellten Text der Arbeit Md jedoch vermieden – stattdessen ist im entsprechenden Text der Arbeit Md (nur) von "Überlebensrate" und "Überleben" die Rede, wobei der Leser im Unklaren bleibt, ob sich der Verfasser tatsächlich (nur) auf den perioperativen Zeitraum bezieht, sofern er dies nicht von vornherein voraussetzt. *Neben Gemeinsamkeiten und Ergänzungen gibt es in den Ergebnissen auch einige abweichende Angaben: Siehe Fragment 037 03, Fragment 037 13 und Fragment 045 09. Zudem berichtet der Verfasser der Arbeit Md (2011) auf S. 37: "Ingesamt war die perioperative Mortalität im DHZB bei 19 % (n= 23/ 121)". Ehler hingegen nennt auf Seite 16 eine gesamte perioperative Mortalitätsrate von "21 Patienten" der "121 Patienten" des DHZB, was nur 17,35 % entspricht. Beide Verfasser definieren den gleichen Zeitraum als "periopertiv" (bis 30 Tage nach der OP). Für das Gesamtkollektiv (nicht auf das DHZB beschränkt) berichten beide Verfasser übereinstimmend von 11,5 %. Im o.g. Paper (Bechtel et al. 2008) zur Studie ist von "12%" bzw. übereinstimmend von 60/522 Patienten (d.h. ungefähr 11,5 %) die Rede. *Die im Kapitel 5 („Schlussfolgerungen“) der Arbeit Md (2011) gemachten Aussagen seien ohne eine umfassende Analyse der inhaltlichen Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zu einigen Aussagen von Ehler (2007) in Vergleich gestellt, siehe hier: → Md/Vergleich der Schlussfolgerungen. *Selbst wenn man manche Gemeinsamkeiten mit Ehler (2007) nicht allzu kritisch sehen möchte, so bleibt doch zu hinterfragen, weshalb ausgerechnet diese wohl wichtigste Quelle sowie auch das o.g. Paper (Bechtel et al. 2008) im Literaturverzeichnis mit 131 Literaturangaben bei Md (2011) fehlen und vergleichbare Schlussfolgerungen daraus nicht als solche aufgegriffen sind. Ehrenwörtliche Erklärung *''„Ich, - Name durch Initialen ersetzt, erkläre, dass ich die vorgelegte Dissertation mit dem Thema: Determinanten der perioperativen Sterblichkeit von Dialysepatienten, bei kardiochirurgischen Eingriffen selbst verfasst und keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt, ohne die (unzulässige) Hilfe Dritter verfasst und auch in Teilen keine Kopien anderer Arbeiten dargestellt habe.“'' Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 11. August 2014. Kategorie:Md Kategorie:Befunde